The Fire Prince
by naomixhibari
Summary: Gray Mecurith is the silent blacksmith, also the famous Mercury hood,was 'captured' by the Premier.However,the King himself have a request to ask of him regarding his long-lost son; a childhood friend that was banished a few years ago, to find him and bring him back, of course he can't say no can he? Sort of Kingdom!AU Gray X Cliff and a small pinch of Mark X Vaughn
1. Howling Silence

-  
Fun fact : I based the forging here from Rune Factory-  
Oh and this is my first fic! Reviews would really be greatly appreciated!  
-

Tippity Tap

Footprints echoed throughout the quiet village where only light are visible. Under the cover of the dark held a male, lathered in matte silver armor plate that is light despite its appearance. Shades of black is used to camouflage the male in the dark underneath his silver armor with white overalls underneath all those, laden with a grey hat adorned with a fancy out of place feather, which surprisingly matches his outfit.

Like the shade of his outfit ,it matches the male name, Gray, Gray Mecurith. His eyes inched as he ran towards a bright blue mansion as he skillfully climb over the towering gate that was meant to intimidate any robbers who tries to steal from the mansion, but of course the intruder remain unfazed and could easily climb over it.

He took out a small broad sword as he looked around alarmingly, taking step after step in caution. Upon noticing that the coast is clear, he ran towards one of the tree, and climbed it till it reached the second level. With his sharp eyes, he looked for any sign of movement or life, and to his relief ,he noticed that the governor is probably asleep. He smirked as he jumped on the open window of the governor house.

Jackpot!  
He thought to himself as he noticed many small pouches that are full of coins. He took out his sack, a potato sack and took all he could find as he smirked at how easy it is all like. He then flawlessly and swiftly jumped out of the window and to the ground; he then made a run for it as quietly as possible.

-  
"The Mercury hood have strike again I tell you! He strikes again!"

Everyone surround the announcer who told of the incident yesterday. Gray eye twitched upon hearing the crowd cheered upon the loss of the most hated and corrupted governor.

As swift as how he is yesterday, he paid for his iron and bronze as he left the town market where the cheers and cries are heard almost everywhere. With an Achilles heel, he made a turn to the castle and to his workshop inside, only to bump into a certain someone he always disliked.

"Watch where you are going, Blacksmith."

Vaughn, the General growled at him as Gray then humbly replied him with a nod and a glare, he then stood up and took his bag that is filled with iron.

"Hold on."

Gray stood still as he felt heavy clanking behind him from the General's boots.

"You dropped this."

Vaughn handed him a bronze as Gray took it from his hands, and gave a bow.

"Sir! Sir!"

A hurried voice was heard while Vaughn turned from leaving holes at the back of Gray head to the soldier who called upon him, as Gray descend to his workshop.

-  
"What?"

Vaughn asked, slightly annoyed at the tone of the soldier.

"The King has asked for you!"

The soldier panted from running just to find the General himself. Vaughn sighed and nodded, turning away from the soldier as he made his way to the judge room. The General knocked on the door softly while the king servants bowed at the General in respect.

"Who is it?"  
The king asked, in a soft and assuring voice.

"It's the General Sir!"  
One of the king servant exclaimed.

"Come in."

Vaughn then pushed the over looming the door as he went in while the king servants closed the door behind the General .He bowed as the King smiled at him.

"Rise Vaughn."

He abided the order as he stood up.

"All of you please leave. I wish to speak to Vaughn privately"

He announced as all the guards and maids left the place.

"King Williams, may I come in?"

A voice is heard behind the door, which the king stood up from his throne and opened the door, much to the dismay of Vaughn; the king have never opened the door for anyone before.

"Premier Denny, please come in and make yourself home."

Denny, the Great Premier nodded as he closed the door. Vaughn merely groaned upon the sight of the carefree Premier, he have always wondered how does he even become the premier with his personality, then again, his swordsmanship is a viable proof of his deserving of this position. Denny smiled at Vaughn upon noticing him.

"So gentlemen...have you heard? Minister Scott of Mineral town have been robbed."

"Oh yes my King, it is rumored that it appear to be the work of the Mercury thief again."

Vaughn then perked up upon hearing of the mercury thief.

"Ah he deserved it anyway, that old scum has been corrupted and inefficient in ruling Mineral Town, I would send him to the dungeon but we don't have the ledgers as proof, but I'll take my hats off Mercury Hood!"

King Williams cheerfully chirps as Vaughn sighed, this isn't the first time he heard the king being like this and talking informally to him and Denny, however he have always respected how Williams trust and respect his subordinates rather than looking down on them like the rest of the kings of previous generation.

"Will Please-"  
Denny coughed before laughing,  
"Whoever likes that Scott fella anyway? Dogs? Oh remember that time we place a chicken drumstick at the back of his pants and the dogs came chasing him?"

"That was hilarious! You should have seen the look on his face Vaughn!"

Vaughn sighed once more,

"So is this why you called us here Will?"

He asked, trying to sound as polite as he can.

King Williams then cough and his smiled turned into a serious straight face.

"It's almost time for us to find Cliff."

"Cliff?"  
Vaughn asked, confused.

"Do you remember the previous Queen- or in this case the Jade Empress? Empress Huang Lily?"

"I was only 4 when she died, Will."

"Empress Lily was the previous Empress before Queen Chelsea. Empress Lily and King Williams were together for 2 years..."

"Wait so how old are you again Will?"

Vaughn can't help his curiosity as he asked the blonde emperor as he chuckled.

"37, Vaughn."

"Wait then Prince Mark is 16...that means..."  
Vaughn eyes widened as Denny howled in laughter at Vaughn expression while Will joined in.

"Anyways, yes, Princess Lily, she and Will are a couple...until..."  
Denny paused, observing Will whose smiled faltered away and turned into a sad frown.  
"...she was accused of being a witch."

Vaughn then concluded what happen,  
"So...she was executed...?"

"I didn't have a choice Vaughn, because **it** **'** **s true.** Lily was a witch, I know that ever since we met in a journey together with Denny years ago..."

His voice died down as he stared at Denny, who consoled him softly, Vaughn noticed however, that indeed does he have sympathy in his eyes, there is something else that flickers in it while he look at the Great Premier.

"Anyway, we marry because of love, not just anything else, but the kingdom forced me to marry Chelsea after that due to them disapproving of the Penarakans, hence she is my second wife..."

He sighed softly before Denny pat him again.

"Anyways, so as they said, Chelsea then become the Queen and gave birth to Mark,when Cliff is only course, the ministers forced me to "Get rid of that cursed boy"...So I sent him away until he was 18...However on the day when he was to go to the village that he was supposed to go, he was 'missing'..."

He sighed softly and started giggling.

"Too bad the minister doesn't know that I already knew that there was a great epidemic that is happening around that village."

Vaughn eyebrow furrowed in anger towards the minister, he have always disliked them and hates their ruling, hence he is very infamous of flouting the rules, but that's what made King Williams like him; loyal, upright and someone who stands by his own moral rather than others.

"Anyway, Cliff managed to make a narrow escape to a palace with the help of our blacksmiths, Gray Mecurith and his Grandfather."

Vaughn eyebrow rose at the sound of this.

"Gray?"

"Yes, indeed, Gray and Cliff used to play a lot; it was fun seeing them play..."

Denny then cough at Will sudden teary eyed mood.

"Anyways, its time you go to find them...oh and please..."  
Will stopped dramatically, looking at Vaughn and slowly whispered  
"Don't let anyone know."

"Anyway, we are gonna nab Mercury Hood later! So prepare to catch him alright Vaughn?"

Denny smiled at him as he indulges the male of his plan while Will smiled at both of them.

"Oh one last thing...I want Mercury Hood _**Alive**_."

Will announced as every nodded.

"Okay Willy!"  
Denny smiled as he pat on Vaughn shoulder blade as he glared at the Premier as bowed.

"I shall take my leave to gather my man for the capture of Mercury Hoods."

"Okay, best of luck Vaughn!"

There finally done ;;...Hope you guys like it!

Oh and just to clarify, in this story, it's going to be one whole kingdom under Will himself, and there are provinces around, the journey of Will, Denny and Lily is a long story—I'll write it out after finishing this story. The provinces are actually countries, hence the penarakans are just basically a word for Malay-Chinese descents of the province with all the Asia countries combined…

There are a total of 3 land, One of them represents Asia, also known as the Aisa province, the other 2 are Eporia ( The main Kingdom AKA Europe ) and the deserted Tsaerus, which people who are banished are to go to. Of course if it isn't obvious, Cliff is hidden away in Aisa where he would be picked up-


	2. Of Ambushes and Requests

"Is all our men in standby?"

Denny exclaimed as Vaughn irritatedly glares at him.

"Yes."

He repeated,what after the 10th time the Great Premier asked course,if he could,he would ask why is he here instead of assisting his King in the search of Prince Cliff.

"May I ask how do you know that Mercury Hood would attack here General Vaughn?"

"This orphanage is the only one that isn't affected,and this Mercury thief donates in a pattern."

Denny eyebrow raised at that.

"Vaughn,Have you heard of this saying from the Late Jade Empress Lily?"杯弓蛇影"?"

Vaughn made an mental note at this;Looks like this Great Premier is knowledgable than I thought he is;upon hearing how fluent Denny is in Chinese,then again,Denny himself is of malay-chinese descent,so its not exactly surprising.

"No.I don't know chinese if you can see,Great Premier."

He said with obvious hints of sacarsm as he sighed,which made the Premier snickers anyway.

"The idiom is made by Lily grandfather,a legendary poet,it is about how some place his bowl on the then saw it and mistook it a snake and scares himself..."

"I'm sure this is the orphanage he is aiming for,Great Premier."

"Wait and see then,Vaughn."

Then the awkward silence was taken over again in their hiding place as they hid under the cover of the sighed softly as he place his spear down relaxing for a moment while Vaughn eyed him in disapprovment from how easy this Premier is in capturing this long time 'criminal'...not the back of his mind,he actually respected the hood alot;to steal is easy,but to give it away instead of keeping it himself?That is remarkable.

In a sudden,his thought is interupted by a gasp of one of his turning his head,he saw one of his knight collapse,with an arrow shoot exactly at the places where his armor didn't cover him.

"Men!Attack!"

He shouted as everyone ran to the empty orphanage;he have evacuate everyone in there,and he is sure that the mercury theif is inside all ,in the midst of him attacking;he forgotten all about the Premier he left behind as he dash towards the place.

With all his strength his legs carried him,he dashed towards the main door of the Orphanage.

"Seal every opening!"

He exclaimed as all his men block every possible sudden adrenaline,he approached the every step he took,it follows with a loud heart sound is heard except for hid metal boot his gloved hand against the wooden door,he gave a gentle push.

His heart nearly stops when he realised no one is there.

"Search every area!Leave no stone unturned!"

He exclaimed again as everyone came dashing in as he gave a ,a certain blonde haired 'thief' was hiding in a corner of the trees,glaring at Vaughn men as he if only they knew that Gray himself knows the orphanage owner and gave the money to her earlier on in the morning,but it was fun anyway to play a game of monopoly with the Generals with bones to pick on.

"Hello there my dear Mercury Hood."

The mercury thief then took out his dual blades immediately scrutinizing every part of the forest trying to search for where the voice came from.

"I'm over here."

The voice sounded came infront of him as Denny came out from the blanket of the darkness as he smiled at him.

"I've been expecting come with me,the king is in need of you."

Gray inched his eyes.

Is this guy dense or what?

"No I won' 's a trap right?"

Denny smile then turn to a a flash,spears appeared from behind him as they attempt to pierce the thief,luckily,he was able to dodge it...or is he...?

"I knew you are the perfect person for what the king intended to ask you to are just like your father...yet you have your mother kindness."

Gray eyes slowly widened.

This guy knew my parents?Or what happen to them?

While he was distracted,an end of a spear then knocked him unconscious as he fell to the ground.

"Whoa,that went easier than I thought."

Denny whistled at the male as he carried the male back to the castle all alone.

Vaughn grumbled at his failure as he made his way back to the of his men dares to speak a word,knowing well that if the mecenary is in a foul mood,they would surely get it from him.

He then slowly walked to the King room as he knocks the door.

"General Vaughn reporting in."

He voiced.

Silence

A soft voice us then heard.

"Everyone please leave the place,I would like to speak to General Vaughn himself."

All the servants and all of his men then turned their heads away as the walked off.

After everyone of them left,Will then opened the door,letting Vaughn in.

"Your Majesty,sorry that I failed this miss-"

He stopped upon seeing a certain male on the couch sleeping.

"...tHE MERCURY THIEF!"

"Whoa whoa calm down Vaughn,don't wake the poor boy up."

Denny voiced out as Vaughn then turn to stare at him...shit.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you behind and failing the mission!I deserved death!"

Vaughn exclaimed again,as he bowed at the 2 important figures.

The Premier inches his eyes.

"Thats utterly irresponsible of you,no?"

He this would be the final and first time,he ever heard the Premier

Will smiled and soon he started laughing.

"Nah,you have fulfilled your mission very well."

Vaughn look at him then took this cue to interupt.

"It was a plan,to lure the thief into thinking no one is around to catch him and take him off by surprise,which you don't know of course,so it will look even more realistic."

"Yeah!And looks like little Vaughny have fell for it!~"

Will replied in a sing song voice.

Suddenly,a grunt was heard as everyone turn their eyes to the certain male waking up as Gray then rubbed his eyes,and then,they widened as he realised that infront of him was the great king.

"Now now Mercury Thief,please do not be astounded and relax..."

Of course,that doesn't make the thief any better as he coughed and readjusted his hat.

"No worries bro,we won't hurt you...in fact we found you...admirable..."

Gray eyes then look at them worriedly,thinking of his next move as his eyes met the eyes of the angry mecenary in front of him.

"Yeah thats right Mr Mercury thief!Thank you for robbing that asshole-Pardon my french-Scott and all the other corrupted governor and giving the less fortunate their ill-earned money!"

Will clasp his hands as Gray eyebrow softly raised.

What the fuck-

"Anyway...we have a small request to ask of you if you don't mind..."

The king beckoned the male to him,as Gray then stood up and walked towards them,heart still pounding,as if it was his last moment.

"Y...yes?"

He asked,in a soft yet menacing voice.

"We would ask you the request if we could please talk to the person without his mask on."

Gray then if this is a trap,but then Denny smiled have assured him a little-no-but...

"Please,only the person behind the mask would know better about this request,and he will regret it if he don't."

The king softly begged,with pleading eyes...while Vaughn just stood there as he much as he hates how the thief have always won the game of monopoly they played,he always wanted to know who is he.

Gray then moved his head,and take a look around,from the soft and sad eyes King Williams displayed,the assuring eyes that Premier Denny have showed him and the deadly yet curious eyes of Vaughn the General.

He then gulped as he reach his hand to take off the grey hat he wore,as he put it down.

Blonde hair...

Vaughn thought to himself,wondering why is this so familar...

"Go on,please."

The King instructs as the male gulped once shivering fingers he then pulled down the scarf that covers his face.

"No way..."

Vaughn softly muttered as his eyes finally show shock after a long time.

"Hello Gray Mecurith,its finally nice to meet you face to face again."

Will smiled as he hugged the male much to Gray confusion whether or not to hug back or not.

"My,you really look like a replica of your mother and your built remind me of your father..."

Denny softly smiled,and then his eyes slowly wandered to the King,who let go as his eyes slowly watered.

"Your Highness...?"

Gray asked softly while King William smiled.

"I'm sorry,its just that seeing you remind me of him..."

"Him?You mean..."

Thats when Vaughn,who stood dumbfounded regained his senses,and coughed out

"Prince who."


End file.
